The Geriatric Oncology Consortium (GOC), a 501 (c)(3) non-profit organization, is conducting its 4th annual, Advancing Cancer Care in the Elderly (ACCE) educational conference. This conference will focus on hematological malignancies in the older adult in addition to a 2005 to present year in review of gero-oncology. ACCE 2006 will be held in Washington, DC on September 14th-16th. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]